


Интербеллум

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV First Person, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: «Что дальше делать будем? – Ты будешь приносить мне краденые розы. Я буду танцевать со всеми подряд, а потом заболею чахоткой и умру. Здорово, правда?»
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Интербеллум

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Повествование от первого лица, поток сознания; ненадежный рассказчик; альтернативная история; ООСность в угоду веянию эпохи  
> 2\. Петроград, конец 1920х – начало 1930-х. Монархия уцелела после Первой мировой.  
> 3\. Достаточно много отсылок к «Трем товарищам» и цитат, прямых и косвенных, оттуда. Но недостаточно, чтобы считать это AU по всему роману.

_После войны люди стали ходить на политические собрания, а не в церковь._  
_Э. М. Ремарк_

Я посмотрел на светящуюся витрину, в которой на зеленом бархате мерцало уложенное гроздьями серег и лентами цепочек золото, и подумал: «Как, наверное, ужасно любить кого-то и быть бедным». Мысль пришла ко мне не впервые. Я уже думал её раньше, перекатывал в голове по-разному. Во-первых, еще когда впервые открыл перед ним дверцу такси, провожая с того самого – первого – вечера в нашей компании, и он впервые улыбнулся мне на прощание, подбирая за собой в салон край пальто. Я зачем-то попытался себе представить, что денег на такси у меня нет, и мы идем через полгорода пешком (нехорошо все же не проводить, если вышли вместе), но сожалением к тому, что все было не так, не проникся. Во-вторых, я думал об этом, когда он затребовал цветов для своей квартиры, непременно ворованных. Я бы скупил ему все цветочные лавки города – он почему-то решил, что рассованные по углам гостиной живые цветы несут в себе дополнительную смысловую нагрузку, необходимую для идеального декаданса в кругу нашего сомнительного сборища – но выбора мне не оставили.

– Самые красивые розы, – он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, – растут за Исаакием. Я хочу эти розы.

– Из меня не лучший вор, – сказал я. – Попроси кого-нибудь с большим опытом.

Он посмотрел снизу вверх (его восхитительные глаза сверкали, почти как янтарь на солнце) и едва ли не обиженно прошептал:

– Но я хочу, – схватил меня за плечи, цепкими пальцами за белые рукава, – чтобы ты принес цветы...

И да, я изодрал пиджак, но притащил ему целую охапку. Он отправил меня искать подходящую вазу по другим комнатам, даже не посмотрев на мокрые от росы листья и лепестки, и продолжил увлеченно строить ровную пирамидку из бокалов.

Возможно, вскользь я думал об этом когда-то еще.

Была зима, самое начало декабря. По вечерним петроградским улицам уже рассыпались желтые фонарные огни. Столбов в полутьме не было видно, и это делало их похожими на лампочки электрической гирлянды. Я поднялся на крыльцо под прямоугольной деревянной вывеской, отряхнул ботинки от снега и вошел.

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Усатый продавец в тяжелом зеленом пиджаке спросил, чем мне помочь.

– Запонки, – сказал я. – Мне нужны запонки... в подарок. Что-то элегантное и простое.

Я понятия не имел, чем мне можно помочь.

Через четверть часа у меня в кармане пальто лежала бархатная коробочка цвета пиджака господина за прилавком. Может быть, он заказывает себе костюмы, а оставшейся тканью обивает коробочки для своих товаров? Я вышел на улицу. Отыскал такси и назвал адрес. Ехать было недалеко.

На третью минуту езды отчего-то заныла военная рана. Может быть, и не на третью, я не засекал. Зацепило меня здесь, на восточном фронте. По сравнению со многими я отделался легкой царапиной: кому-то ноги и руки вовсе оторвало, другим пробило череп или переломило пополам спину. Мне, в общем, повезло. Я остался цел, по крайней мере, на вид.

Автомобиль плыл по городу, подмешивая свет фар к лучам фонарей и водянистым теням. Летние веранды ресторанов пустовали, но за закрытыми дверьми и в светящихся окнах угадывались силуэты и музыка. Мы проехали мимо мужчины в черном фраке и двух женщин в почти одинаковых шубах. Пересекли перекресток под посторонний автомобильный гудок.

Я так и не начал водить машину. Серж считает, что умение совершенно незаменимое, а я считаю, что у Сержа эти мысли – оттого, что он слишком привык. Сразу после войны все неосознанно старались зацепиться за что-нибудь, к чему привыкли, и Серж иногда часами наматывал круги по городу. Я не осуждаю. Просто говорю. У всех свои... дурные привычки.

Серж, кстати, скоро женится. Приводил ее в последний раз. Младше его (не знаю точно, насколько), тоненькая, с вьющейся темной прядью у высокого лба. Танцует неуверенно, но искренне, и только с Сержем (я попытался пригласить – вытаращила на меня глаза и замотала головой, даже вслух не отказалась) – забавно, но, в общем, довольно мило. Серж называет ее исключительно Мари. Мы все вполне её приняли, но я не уверен, что она это поняла. И в споры наши не лезла тоже, держалась молча, с достоинством. Пауль сделал комплимент её платью – оно стекало серебром чуть ниже колена, и бисер сверкал, оттого что в нем плескался свет единственной большой люстры – но я все-таки думаю, что в его словах было больше уважения и одобрения в адрес Сержа. В таком слишком легко ошибиться, так что я не возьмусь судить.

Он, кстати, ошибиться вообще никогда не боялся. Сколько я его знаю – а прошло уже некоторое время – он всегда упивался чувством собственной правоты, как тем же шампанским, и мне никогда не хватало решимости попытаться его переубедить. Возможно, я просто не хотел. У него в голове был тот еще беспорядок, в котором он сам никогда не мог отыскать нужные мысли и перескакивал с одной на другую, увлеченный тем, что его слушали бы все равно, неси он даже откровенный бред, – а он порой и нес откровенный бред, но выглядел до того влюбленным в свои слова, что сказать ему об этом я не мог, – и он подбрасывал пробку от шампанского в потолок, с усмешкой заявляя:

– Смею предположить, что раз уж монархия создала нам все сегодняшние проблемы, то для решения проблем монархию следовало бы устранить.

– В той же Веймарской республике тоже... хватает проблем, – осторожно возразил я однажды. – И ей не то чтобы живется намного лучше.

– Не потому что она республика, – ответил он. – Собственно говоря, ей хотя бы живется...

И засмеялся. Я подумал, что разговор стекает в опасное русло (слишком опасное, чтобы я был готов это обсуждать, когда он сам, скинувший когда-то пиджак, увлекал меня куда больше своей сутью, чем словами), и крикнул в другой конец комнаты:

– Пауль! Рассудишь?

– Человек велик в намерениях, но не в их исполнении, – Пауль спрыгнул со своего места, уперся руками в стол, а в нас – пристальным взглядом. – Все легко. Вы оба усложняете.

– Вот видишь, – сказал он, так же пронзительно всматриваясь мне сквозь глаза прямо в душу. Я подумал, что пьян и что ему стоило бы расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу.

Я не заметил, когда мы приехали. На самом деле, я часто не замечал, как оказывался здесь: это было, должно быть, той самой моей вредной послевоенной привычкой, пусть она пришла и не сразу. Город провалился в безутешное отрицание пережитого: обвешался электрическим светом, бриллиантами и дымом из мундштуков. Я тоже пытался делать вид, что войны не было. Я даже пытался представить себе, что люди совсем перестали умирать, невинные люди, вынужденные воевать против таких же невинных людей. Мне осточертела императорская фамилия, еще больше осточертела республиканская мечта, о которой все стали отчего-то говорить чаще, и все чаще – всерьез. Жить с этим я так и не научился.

Я нашел его в гостиной, заполненной ночным сквозняком из открытого окна и музыкой, удивительным образом каждый раз выворачивающей наизнанку всю душу. Он сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги, одетый в домашние светлые брюки и выправленную рубашку, и бесшумно отбивал ритм пальцами по коленке. Меня вдруг охватило душащее чувство неловкости – желание провалиться под землю здесь и сейчас, исчезнуть немедленно, до того, как он меня заметит. Зачем я вообще приехал? Мне показалось, что я застал что-то очень личное. Слова запропастились куда-то, я запустил руку в карман пальто (я, дурак, даже пальто не потрудился оставить в прихожей) и стал крутить коробочку. Наконец докрутился до того, что она выпала и глухо ударилась о паркет.

– Не спится? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь, и я тут же почувствовал себя еще глупее. Толку думать о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти, если он давно уже со свойственной себе интуитивной проницательностью меня заметил? Я стал расстегивать пальто. Скинул с плеч, сложил на стул. Хотел наклониться и поднять коробочку, но не успел: он вскочил с кресла и подлетел ко мне, замер в полушаге, и я только тогда заметил, что на нем даже не было обуви, а на щеках горел нездоровый румянец, Я спросил, как его самочувствие. Он сказал:

– Знаешь, о чем эта песня?

Взял меня за локоть – то ли собирался вести куда-то, то ли, наоборот, хотел удержать на месте. Я смотрел на него, он – в пол. Руку жгло там, где были его пальцы. Слов я не находил, о чем песня – понятия не имел.

– Ты должен мне пообещать, – выпалил он вдруг, соскальзывая ледяной ладонью с локтя – к кисти, поднес вторую, схватился за мои пальцы. Тут же выпустил – не то передумал, не то испугался. – Пожалуйста. Я очень тебя прошу. Скажи, что обещаешь.

– Что пообещать? – я в самом деле его не понял. Или не хотел понимать. Мне было слишком сложно заставить себя думать.

– Неважно, – он глубоко вдохнул, шумно выдохнул, шагнул вперед – еще вперед, вплотную прижался ко мне (чуть справа), уронил голову – я теперь чувствовал щекой его волосы. Ужасно мягкие. И – я не видел, просто угадал, что он зажмурился. Кстати, висок был холодный: ни следа лихорадки. Он обнял меня левой рукой за плечи (я понял, что произошло, только когда почувствовал, как он сжал пальцы, собирая складками пиджак у меня на спине), вторую его руку я нашел на ощупь, потому что смотрел все это время в стену.

Гостиная сегодня была заставлена всем подряд. Мне пришлось обойти несколько стульев – вернее сказать, ему не дать натолкнуться на эти стулья, шагая назад, – но единственное, о чем я мог думать, – почему, почему мы, черт возьми, никогда раньше... Меня с головой захлестнуло чувство ответственности. И жизни. Да, наверное, жизнь – самое правильное слово, потому как до этого момента я даже не вполне понимал, что мое подвешенное состояние жизнью можно назвать с натяжкой. Жил и жил себе, как все жили последние десять лет. Он замечательно слышал музыку, неожиданно легко уступал в шагах (мне это было странно потому, что каждый наш спор, даже самый пустяковый, вытягивал из меня мотками душевные силы).

Я вспомнил лето. Невнятно-золотой закат сквозь мутноватые окна бара под цвет разлитого в наших стаканах. Было так же свежо. Играла пластинка Канаро. Он размахивал передо мной уже изрядно потрепанной книжкой, вдохновенно обрисовывая свой идеальный мир.

– А дальше-то что? – устало спросил я, опрокидывая стакан. – Что дальше делать будем?

Он страшно удивился, даже книжкой махать перестал от неожиданности, и с громкого шепота перешел на совсем тихий, заговорщицкий:

– Все то же будем, – перегнулся ко мне через стол. – Ты будешь приносить мне краденые розы. Я буду танцевать со всеми подряд, а потом заболею чахоткой и умру. Здорово, правда?

Он упал на свое место и засмеялся – чисто, открыто, в голос. Я из себя даже улыбку выдавить не смог.

Меня пугала его ненормальная готовность к самопожертвованию. Действительно ненормальная, граничащая местами с ярым желанием немедля отдать за что-нибудь жизнь. Хорошо бы за благородное и прославившее бы его в веках, но тут уж как повезет – везло не всем. Наверное, это была уже его послевоенная привычка, но о таком не принято спрашивать. Танцевал он так же. То есть – до того так же, что если бы я его не знал, принял бы за необыкновенный талант или за искреннее желание следовать велению чужой мысли. Но я знал отлично, что он никогда не блистал на большой сцене, а повиноваться чьим-то помыслам, кроме собственных, было для него сродни смертной казни. Хуже, наверное, смертной казни. И потому желание неожиданно умереть у меня на руках оставалось очевидным и единственным объяснением.

Я сломался после того, как он оступился. Всего раз. Должно быть, я недостаточно ясно разъяснил задуманный шаг, и он споткнулся, повалился вперед; я обнял его крепче, и на меня в полной мере обрушилось вдруг страшное осознание того, что случилось только что в насквозь продуваемой, заваленной вещами и хламом гостиной. Он тихо усмехнулся (я почувствовал дыхание у самого уха). Прочертил невидимую прямую по полу, натолкнулся босой ступней на мой ботинок, с ребра. Двинул выше – голой щиколоткой вплотную к не нагревшейся до сих пор брючной ткани – снова выше. И еще. Музыка пронзительно взвыла. Я шагнул вперед, практически перенося и свой вес, и его (он вдруг показался мне совсем легким); защищающее танцевальным этикетом объятие сломалось. Он уперся спиной в стену, его ступня все еще неловко цеплялась за мою ногу, и я поймал его под коленом, потому что, говоря по справедливости, фигурально мне падать было особенно некуда. И неоткуда. Все последние годы я находился в состоянии смутной невесомости без возможности дотянуться до потолка или пола. А он – он совершенно меня не заземлял.

...Он закашлялся, сгорбив спину и прикрыв рот ладонью. Простынь сползла вниз, и я невольно подумал, что у него странно выпирают лопатки – будто там наметились, но так и не пробились крылья. Смиренная безгрешность – это, конечно, никогда не про него было.

– Долго ты собираешься врать? – спросил я.

– Я простыл, – прохрипел он и закашлялся снова. – Скоро пройдет.

Мы пили сухой мартини. Бутылку точно принес кто-то из наших еще месяц или даже два назад. Я сидел спиной к изголовью кровати, он – напротив, и простынь делала его похожим на не совсем удавшуюся греческую скульптуру: пропорции, далекие от античной классики, и идеальный шелк разметавшихся кудрей. От кашля рука с бокалом сильно дрогнула, спирт качнулся по бортику, несколькими каплями выплескиваясь на белое.

Я оттолкнулся от матраса, взял его за запястье и потянул к себе. Он наклонился красивой изломанной линией и поставил на пол сперва свой стакан, потом мой.

– Скоро весна, – сказал я. Опрокинул его на спину, силясь не думать о том, что делало его таким легким. – Всего три месяца. Уже меньше. За Исаакием снова будут розы. Принесу тебе хоть все. И можно в Париж. Хочешь? Поживем у друзей. Пауль знает... Ну?

Он стал смеяться. Потом – давить то ли кашель, то ли всхлипы. Кое-как ответил:

– Ты мне должен пообещать, что этим все не закончится. Я никуда, мне... Нечего уже, понимаешь? Вспыхнуть. Осветить. Хотя бы так. Хорошо... да. Пусть, пусть... это ничего, это хорошо. Но ты все-таки обещай мне.

Я стал целовать его, потому что слушать дальше просто не мог. Он требовал от меня невозможного – и я тоже требовал от него невозможного. Требовать у нас обоих получалось гораздо лучше, чем исполнять.

– Обещаю, – пробормотал я, практически не испытывая угрызений совести. – Мы обязательно... Потом. Непременно. Все будет... конечно, будет... Не сомневайся.

Я клялся в верности несуществующей республике, потому что мне давно было все равно, и сущую мелочь я мог сделать для его счастья, если уж его счастье заключалось в этой мелочи; он клялся в верности мне, обещая непременно выздороветь, не ходить больше босиком и не оставаться подолгу на сквозняке, и завтра же вдеть новые запонки в манжеты, когда настанет время вызнавать новости и поить друзей подаренным кем-то шампанским. От него веяло ночью, свободой и обреченностью. Ложь, обменянную на ложь, ложью вовсе считать не стоило.

  


[Collectif Roulotte tango](https://soundcloud.com/roulottetango) · [Yo no se porque te quiero](https://soundcloud.com/roulottetango/yo-no-se-porque-te-quiero)


End file.
